An Adulterer's Sin
by NowLoading
Summary: Blaze and Sonic are happily married, that is until Silver moves back into town. Silvaze. Slight Sonaze, but that fades out really quick. SONAZE DISS, SO IF YOU LIKE SONAZE DON'T READ THIS FIC!


**A/N: Hi y'all. I'm putting even more pressure on myself by starting a new story. I know, I know. It's stupid. But, I had the idea and I've been sitting on it for like, 3 weeks; so I just decided to do it. Yes, I will be continuing Solution, IFHY, and starting my Knuxouge lemon-story too. *sigh* It appears that I have my work cut out for me. Anyways…read and review please. This story happens to be a Sonaze diss, so if you're a Sonaze fan, don't read it. And if you do, don't leave me a nasty review or send me a rude PM because y'all PUNK MOTHERFUCKERS (excuse my language) will get blocked and reported. Try me. Problem with that, then take the advice in my bio. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SEGA/Sonic Team. This is just for kicks.**

An Adulterer's Sin

Chapter One: Old Ties

Blaze's phone rang loudly; disturbing the peace in the temporarily tranquil home. The caller ID read: "Hubby". Blaze sighed before answering the phone.

"What do you want Sonic?" the feline asked as she closed the book she was reading.

"Whoa, who pissed in your Cheerios? I don't get a 'Hi bae', or a 'Hey Sonic'?" The blue hedgehog said.

Blaze sighed before saying,"Hey Sonic. What do you want?"

"I'm gonna be late coming home. Can you pick up Shift for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'll get him. "

"Oh and your best friend just moved back into town."

"Silver's back?" Blaze asked, all of a sudden becoming interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, he got an apartment downtown. He's supposed to be coming by to say hello."

"Um, okay. See you when you get home."

"Alright. Wait up for me," the hedgehog said before hanging up.

Blaze sighed and set her phone back down on the coffee table before picking up her book again. It appeared as if she was reading, but she had really gone into deep thought.

Silver was back? She hadn't seen him since the day before the wedding, six years ago. He had just disappeared, and she hadn't heard from him. The thought of seeing him again excited her, but it also scared her. What if Silver had changed over the years? What if he wasn't the same hedgehog she had become such good friends with?

The doorbell rang, snapping the feline out of her thoughts. At first she wondered who it was, but then remembered her conversation with Sonic earlier. She got up and made her way to the door, fixing her hair all the way over there; until she finally opened the door to a grey hedgehog.

"Hi," Silver said nervously before being engulfed in a tight hug.

"Silver! I haven't seen you in forever!" Blaze said as she let go and looked up at the hedgehog.

"Um, hehe…" Silver said with a nervous smile.

Blaze took a step back and let the hedgehog into the house before closing and locking the door behind him. She led him over to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"So…how've you been?" Blaze asked.

"Um, I've been alright. How are you and Sonic doing?"

"We're pretty good. What brings you back to Angel Island?"

"I got homesick."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I missed my family. My old home. You."

"You missed me?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. You're my best friend; why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I'm just surprised that you even thought about me."

"Why?"

"You never came to the wedding."

Silver's jaw tightened as he looked away. "Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry. I wanted to be there, but I just couldn't stay."

"Why? Why'd you split after the rehearsal?"

"It's a long story."

"Make it a short one."

"I can't."

"Then tell it. I've got time."

"No…I can't…" Silver began but was cut off.

"Come with me. I have to go pick up my son. We'll talk on the way," Blaze said before getting up and pulling the hedgehog off the couch.

"Son?" Silver said confused as they exited the house.

"Yes. I'm married Silver; you didn't expect me to have kids?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised. You always wanted to have a baby girl," Silver said as they got in Blaze's car.

"Yeah, I did. But I had no control over that. Besides, I love my son," Blaze said before cranking the car and pulling off.

"I'm sure you do. Something is telling me that you're a great mother."

"Why? Because I'm a cat?"

"Yeah, I guess that's it. So, what's his name?"

"Shift The Hedgecat."

"How old is he?"

"Six."

"That's nice."

"Dang it Silver. We're supposed to be talking about why you never came to the wedding. Not my son," Blaze said as she pulled into the parking lot of Angel Island Elementary School.

"Well, we can't now," Silver said as the feline parked the car and got out.

"We will later," Blaze said as she led the hedgehog into the building.

She walked into the commons area and saw Shift; a purple hedgecat with blue colored tips on his spines and ears and his long tail.

Shift looked up and saw his mother walking towards him. He ran over to her and said," Hey mommy!"

"Hey Shift. How was your day?"

"It was good. Where's daddy?"

"He had to work late, so he asked me to pick you up."

"Oh. Who's this?" Shift asked pointing to Silver.

"This is Mommy's friend Silver."

"Hi Mr. Silver," Shift said, waving at the hedgehog.

"Hey little man. What's up?"

"Nothing."

Silver gave a smile before they all walked back to the car and drove back to the house. When they enter the house Blaze says,"Shift, go do your homework. Mommy needs to talk to Silver outside right quick."

"Yes ma'am," Shift said before going into the dining room.

Blaze turned back to Silver and said,"Outside."

Silver obeyed and stepped out onto the porch with Blaze following behind him and pulling the door up.

"He's cute," Silver said as Blaze turned to face him.

"Yeah, he's adorable. Now, why did my best friend split before my wedding?"

Silver sighed and looked away before saying,"I didn't wanna be the one to say 'I object'."

"What?"

"I didn't wanna be the one to object to your marriage."

"Why…"

"At the rehearsal, I could barely hold it in. I didn't wanna tell you not to marry Sonic. But I couldn't watch you stand at the altar and pledge your life to someone who doesn't deserve you. So I left. I moved to Station Square with my cousin; but the entire time I was there, you were all that I thought about. I wondered if you were happy, if you missed me, if you wondered where I had went."

"Silver…why?"

"Because I love you."

"You ran away because you love me?"

"I didn't run away."

"You sure enough didn't stay."

"I didn't wanna ruin your relationship with Sonic. So I removed myself from the situation."

"Why'd you come back?"

"Because I missed you. I wanted to be close to you again; even if I couldn't have you."

Blaze didn't say anything, she just let his words sink in. After a couple of seconds, she said,"Silver, you should go."

Silver sighed and said,"Figures," before walking away from the house.

Blaze re-entered the house and went into the kitchen to sit next to Shift.

"Hey mommy. Where's Silver?" Shift asked as he put his pencil down.

"He had to go home. Want mommy to help you with your homework?" Blaze said as she tried to take her mind off of the conversation between her and Silver.

Shift nodded and showed Blaze his worksheet. As she helped him with his homework, her mind kept returning to what Silver had said to her. How he said that he loved her and that he came back because he missed her. And how he said that Sonic didn't deserve her. She was confused to say the least.

XXXX

Later on that night, after Shift had eaten and gone to bed, Blaze was in her bedroom; still trying to make sense of her conversation with Silver. She heard Sonic come in the house and enter the bedroom.

"Hey bae," he says as he sits next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Blaze said, faking a smile.

"How did meeting Silver go?"

"It was good. He met Shift," Blaze said, intentionally leaving out their earlier conversation. She had come to the conclusion that it was best if Sonic didn't know about that.

"Speaking of Shift, is he sound asleep?" Sonic asked, moving closer to the feline.

Blaze nodded and allowed for Sonic to kiss her softly before saying,"Sonic, not tonight."

"Aw, c'mon bae. Please?" Sonic pleaded, kissing Blaze's neck and drawing out a relaxed sigh.

"Sonic, I'm tired," Blaze protested unsuccessfully.

"I'll do all the work," the speedster said as he pushed the feline onto her back.

Blaze decided to just give in and allowed for Sonic to take her. But the whole time, she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Silver. And how she felt the same.

**A/N: Ugh, it made me sick to my stomach to write that last part. *shrudders* Please take a sec to review while I go read some Silvaze fics to clear my head. *Bae: Before Anyone Else**


End file.
